Making of Love
by Tears-I-Cry-At-Night
Summary: Freddy thinks he is in love with Katie, but the only problem Katie can't get passed the whole school player bad boy thing he has going, he needs help..yes help! to get Katie Brown to fall in love with him, and who do you think helps him? Summer Hathaway.
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I stop thinking about her? God this is making me so confused, I use to hate being around her now I feel like..I don't know I just want to be around her all the time, wanting her..the way I've never wanted anyone else, grabbing her in my arms and kissing her endlessly..MmMmM..I bet she taste good! but I only have one problem she thinks of me as the school player..yay! my mission is to make her fall madly in love with me..but I need help who could I, Freddy Jones, ask for help in winnig the heart of Katie Brown? who could I ask..I mean everyone in the band doesn't know Katie that well, well Tomika, and her are pretty close, but Tomika's away on vacation..I GOT IT! why not ask her best friend..I can't believe I'm asking Summer Hathaway on advice on girls..being the school player and all..I just want for her..Katie, to see from behind the mask, that the rest of the band..and Horace Green see me through. so Freddy, being the kind to set his mind on something, and always follows through, walked right behind Summer at her locker and put his arms around her slender figure

"Hey Tink, can I ask for a favor?" Freddy asked resting his chin in the nudge of Summer's neck and shoulder

Blushing Summer turned around in his arms and replied "Depends..what's the favor?" putting a stern look on her face to let him know that she was not joking

"No Hey back? Summer that deeply hurt" He said putting emphasis on the word hurt by putting his hand over his heart

"Cut it off Spaz..just cut to the chase..WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she didn't realize she was screaming until people stoped in the halls to look..one of the heads being Katie, who had a questioning look on her face

"O'k..here it is" his voice getting lower as he whispered in her ear the match making plan he was devicing

Mean While...

Katie was standing with Billie, Billie trying to get her to look over some new drawing he had about the concert coming up this Saturday

"Billie, you know how I love your ideas and such, but PINK poko dot pants! I mean I love the shirt..it being a black sparkle tank top with a red leather jacket..can we please just wear like black pants instead of PINK poko? pretty please?" she said sticking out her puppy dog eyes, he always blows a tasket when I lean on with the puppy dog eyes...

"FINE! FINE! Katie Brown you won this match! wait until I tell Dewey..I'M THE FASHION DESIGNER IN THE BAND!" with that Billie grabbed his drawings from Katie's hand and sauntered down the now empty hall..let's just say a buntch of people don't like to mess with a gay guy mad.. especially Billie Tomas

"Grr..whatever!' Katie then turned back to walk to her next class..which was math, but she was just going to skip, didn't feel like being yelled at today, but she dropped dead in her tracks..Summer, Freddy? together? why did that have suck an effect on her, she knew Summer had the worst crush on Freddy since they started the band in 5th grade, but Freddy wanting Summer's attention..now whispering in her ear? wanting to get away from this she just walked in late to her math class

Now Back With Freddy and Summer...

I felt like I was dreaming, his soft voice whispering sweet nothings..what I'm I talking about?..sweet nothings? OMG!..Katie? fix the two of them up?..wait! WTF?

"Wait a minute, you want me? Summer Hathaway to fix you Freddy Jones up with Katie Brown? OMG! hahahahahhahahahahahhahahaha. that is just too funny..thanks for that.." Summer couldn't stop laughing, maybe it was because the guy she loved..loved since 5th grade wanted her to fix him up with Katie, or it may of been that he even liked Katie..I never saw him even talk to her before

"Yea, the jokes on me..hahaha. but please Tink I really need your help with this?" Freddy asked from the bottum of his heart

Maybe it was because she wanted to be around him more, because she wanted him to be happy, but when she looked into his eyes she just knew she had to help him, Freddy Jones get a girl to fall madly in love with him..and not with her, with Katie Brown, something suddenly died inside Summer Hathaway...

School playboy Freddy Jones needs help on winning the attention and heart of bass player Katie Brown, but when no this leads to asking for help, Freddy turns to the one person he can Katie's best friend Summer Hathaway, who has secretly been crushing on Freddy for years...


	2. Chapter 2

"O'k first things first, one you may never, and I mean NEVER kiss me in public, two, do not under any circumstances spread a rumor about us having sex, three, when Katie's around, hug me, kiss my cheek, all of that.. hehe. I threw number three in for me..i'm too evil..

"Gotcha Tink..will do, but you have to promise that I'll win the girl, you have to also promise to do anything until I get the girl." Freddy said while working on his math work "Hey, what's the answer too number two?" Leaning over to take a sneak at er paper

She snatched it from his eye view "I know Jones, trust me you'll win the girl..I know how girl's think..cause I am one..o and number two 675yx" Summer whispered to Freddy as a teacher walked by them

RING RING RING! "O'k class this is homework, see you on Monday, have a great weekend!" Mrs. Meyers said in her soft, but kind tone

All at one, kids packed up there stuff and filled out of the classroom, Summer went straight to her locker, they didn't have band practice today, on the fact that Dewey was out of town that week, so Summer was basically left for nothing to do, so she packed and started to walk home, while walking home, Summer noticed a car following her WTF? she was thinking while she stopped to see who it was..Freddy..thank god! wait, Freddy?

"Freddy? what are you doing here?" she asked stepping off the curb to his bright red mustang

"I was going to see if you had any plans for tonight?" He said taking off his shades to get a better look at her..She's pretty in her own way, her school uniform straight as always even though we were in 11th grade she still was the perfect, uptight Summer Hathaway, she cut her hair up to shoulder length and it was curly, little make-up on, but she looked pretty hot either way..wait hot? what in the world? o shit, she's talking to me...

"..well if it's o'k with you I mean?" You could tell she was nervous about something, she was talking alot, and her cheeks were lightly flushed

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Katie, and Zach"

"O..Katie, the plan..totally forgot..sure I'll go..what time?'

"Around six, but hey got to go..call my cell" he said starting to drive away, because a truck load of cars were piled up behind him

"Okay..Bye" I whispered


End file.
